Here, Have This
by Perrenial Love
Summary: My take on Sosuke Aizen's beginning. Contains death.
1. Kyouka

**Author's Note: I always listen to Imogen Heap when I want be sad.**

* * *

><p><em>Hello Stranger,<em>

_Hello little one, come here._

_Like a gust of wind, I am here, and then I am gone_

_Voice light like a song_

_Skin smooth like marble_

_Hey now, little one, come on_

_Like an addict, I am gone, and then I am here_

_So come near_

_I have a present_

* * *

><p>It was raining that night. I had to find somewhere to take shelter and his house was there so conveniently. No place to turn. No lefts, no rights, no ups, no downs, no overs, no unders, no outs, but there was a "In". Shaking to the bone, I scale the medium sized house randomly sitting in the middle of the woods. Around the side was an open window, and I wasted no time getting through it. I swing my feet around, trying to find a footing. I find a fine flat surface and slowly plant both feet on it. Blindly, I walk forward and my foot finds a table ornament.<p>

Crashing forward into the top of a chair, I hit the floor hard. I wait. No sounds. No one's home. Wet, cold, and now in pain, tears fall down my face. It is okay because no one is watching. I get up and limp out of whatever room that was. I make my way down a hallway, occasionally stopping to sob because of the intense pain in my right foot. I find a sliding door further down the hallway and open it. A Window allowed a bit of lightness to the room. A futon was on the floor. Obviously a bed room. I limp further into the dark room.

The room lit up from the outside, and I got a glimpse of the desk on the other side of the dark room. On top of the table was a sword. Good, protection.

_BOOM!_

I release a shrill cry and scuttle under the heavy warm covers of the bed. My heart pounded in my chest. I should have known. Lightning with no thunder is terrible. Thunder usually hits with a lot of force when not in sync with lightning. These covers are poisonous. Its soft fur and warm cotton are lulling me to sleep. When's the last time I've slept anyway? My eyes become heavy and the throbbing pain in my foot becomes a light pulse. Against my will, my consciousness fades.

Delightful scents filled my nose, and my eyes snapped open. Morning light spills into my irises causing me to shut them as tight as I can. The covers are mildly damp from the rain that coated my body. I can hear the tingles of the glass and groaning of chairs. My heart sinks inward at the realization that someone is in the house. Someone is in the house. I throw the covers back and sit up. I hiss as the sudden tense of muscles causes my right foot to throb with pain. No matter, I must leave. Holding back sudden gasps, I make it to my feet and shuffle my feet towards the door.

I slide the door open as quietly as possible. I force myself to hobble in the direction opposite of the noise. The hallway becomes a large space with one wooden table, a couch, a couple of pictures, and door. I can see the sunshine pouring in. Slowly I limp towards freedom, pressing my fingers against the smooth wood.

"Leaving so soon, friend?" A voice calls out politely. I emit a scream from the top of my lungs as I spin around, causing further damage to my foot. "Aaugh!" I moan, falling back towards the door. The tall, skeletal man with jet black hair dressed in a red kimono whistled. His skinny fingers adjusted his glasses as he peered at my foot. "You should of stayed in bed, young man." He said casually. "I didn't know breaking and entering was acceptable." I scoffed. The man puts his hands behind his back and smiles. I feel a warm feeling in my chest. "I'm not mad at you." He replied. My eyes widened in shock.

"Wh-What? Why not?"

"Why would I? You needed shelter. I am glad I could help you stay warm."

This man is insane. Was this the attitude he had with everyone? I'm surprised he's stayed alive so long.

His smile dissipated. "Please stay longer." Sincere melancholy filled his face. "I'm afraid you won't make it far with that foot. A lot of thugs around these parts-"

"I know that!" I snapped at him. Another beautiful smile appeared on his face. "Well then you know you must stay here."

A pregnant silence filled the time-span of 5 minutes. What was I to say? This stranger was offering a place to sleep and food to eat. The man clapped his hands, giving a toothy grin. "Then it's settled. You stay here until you are healed. Oh, this is going to be so delightful!" He rushed over to me, scooping me up in his broad arms. We were nearly the same size, him being a couple of inches taller. "My name is Sosuke Aizen, friend." Sosuke carried me all the way down the hallway. The room I infiltrated through was the kitchen. Of course, it was.

He sat me down in a chair. I felt awkward being so close to him. I had no home or clothes. The last time I changed myself was a while ago. I blushed in embarrassed. Sosuke sat a steaming bowl of soup in front of me. So that was the delicious scent that woke me up. "I made Miso Soup for the both of us. I hope you like it. Strangers come and go so quickly they don't even tell me how my food tastes." He handed me a spoon and quickly began to eat, but regretted that instantly. The soup was so hot I thought someone had poured acid on my tongue.

Sosuke put a hand over his mouth, as if my ignorance of common sense was his fault. "I forgot to mention the soup was hot. I'm very sorry."

"No." I say. "It's fine. I should have known." I take another spoonful and blow half-heartedly. The ripples imitated how I feel around this kind man. Sosuke's Miso Soup is delicious but sense my tongue is burned badly I can't really taste it. So I lie. "It's very delicious." Sosuke's kind exterior falters. "No it isn't. You can't even taste it."

"A man who hasn't eaten for days can taste anything. Burned tongue or not." I tell him sternly. He smiles again. "Really? Oh thank you for the feedback." Nothing is said as we continue to eat. The clanging of our spoons and my loud gulping makes my face turn red.

"So what's your name?" he finally says. I stop eating. "I… don't have a name."

Sosuke sips another spoonful, looks down, and quietly says "It's okay, you don't have to tell me." My spoon clatters to the table. "No, no! It's not that!" I explain, flustered. "I don't… really have a name." Sosuke swept his bangs from his face. "Well let's give you a name." I dropped eye contact with him. "No one never really cared about me enough to call me anything." A deep sadness filled my heart. I hate it when I get like this. I just get into these deep holes and can't find my way out. I pushed my half empty bowl away from me. "I'm finished eating."

I look over ay Sosuke and I seem him staring intently at me, resting his mouth against his entwined fingers. "What?" I ask him rudely.

"Kyoka Suigetsu." He replied.

"What?" I ask again.

"That's your name." he said.

"Here." Sosuke got up and picked me up again. "You don't have to pick me up!" I yelled at him. "Of course I do. You cannot walk, so I will walk for you." I try to worm my way out his arms, but he holds me tighter. In a low, quiet voice he said "I'm going to need you to stop that." I instantly throw up the white flag for surrender.

We enter his room that I slept in last night and he finally sits me down. He sits a few inches away from me. "We are both around six feet. I'm about 6'4" and you're about six feet to 6'1". We both have the same type of hair, length included, save for the color. My hair's black, and yours is dark brown." Sosuke stopped to chuckle. "What I'm saying is, your name just has to be Kyoka Suigetsu." He removed his glasses and swept his hair back. We looked exactly alike. "You're like my reflection in a rippling pond on a summer night." Sosuke clapped his hands and smiled. "So will you please accept my naming offer? Make your name Kyoka Suigetsu?"

I sat there for a few moments, than nodded my head. "Okay… I'll accept." Sosuke clapped again and smiled, his eyes like flickering lights through his glasses. "Okay, Kyoka, you obdurate boy! I knew you would come to my side eventually!" The man could not contain his excitement and seeing him so happy over anything that had something to do with me made my stomach fill with butterflies.

Sosuke mused over me for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I will try to keep each chapter under 2,000 words.<strong>


	2. Bleeding Heart Syndrome

**Author's Note:** **Chillstep is good for the mind, when one wishes to make tragedies.**

* * *

><p><em>Hello Stranger,<em>

_I want to help you_

_You won't let me_

_Marble skin becomes bruised_

_Just to let their belligerence free_

_My throat burns_

_Holding back tears_

_If you keep appeasing them_

_They'll realize my fears_

_They'll take my present_

* * *

><p>I will take care of this injured soul. It is my duty to do so. It is my duty to protect all people. I am stronger than them, so I will shield them from the demons that lie in wait. I always knew I was something special. Mother always called me a blessing from the Spirit King himself. She started training me to take her place as 5th Squad Captain when I was very young. I learned even the most forbidden techniques when I was a young teen, barely discovering my body. I was a child prodigy.<p>

Then there was Yutara. She was pretty young girl, yes. Short, curly, red hair and fluorescent green eyes most girls would kill for. I liked her a lot, and so did most boys and men. With my power… I thought I could protect her. It wasn't my fault. I shouldn't have used that high of a hakudo. I had never used it on a real person before. The wood would sear so easily, but most people I was surrounded by were strong. I thought it wouldn't hurt them. "Raikoho!" I shouted. Something went wrong. What did I do wrong? Now that I think about it, maybe I wasn't concentrated enough, or maybe the air was really moist that day. Or maybe people aren't made of wood.

The terrible screams still haunt me to this day. Their skin blackened, and blood oozed from their ears, eyes, mouth, and nose. A couple of the boy's body was hit so hard, it exploded in flames. Can you imagine it? Being electrocuted and burned alive at the same time? And it got Yutara, too. I couldn't even tell her apart from all the other bodies.

My mother banished me. I was sent to The Hanging Dog in exile. I could only return when I showed that I had mastered my power, and planned to go directly into the Academy. I took many lessons with me on the journey to The Hanging Dog: Never fight back, and give all you have to the weak. After allowing a couple of bibulous men to pummel me into ground in exchange for not violating a young lady, I realized their laughter filled me with a great joy. This was my destiny. To let the less fortunate take out their frustrations on me, to feed the starving, and give medical help to the injured.

I am strong. Their punches don't hurt me. My body has a built up a beautiful resilience to their anger. I can farm, the crops I reap makes wondrous soup and other delicious food luxuries. A wonderful woman by the name of Retsu helped me with medical herbs. I am armed with the tools that I need to conquer the evil that haunts these innocent people. So after 10 years in the Hanging Dog, I come across a rather exotic specimen. One that looks interestingly enough like my twin, but the subtle differences between us debunks such nonsense.

The poor thing broke its ankle trying to find shelter in my home I built by my hands. I am glad he broke into my house, for had he broke into anyone else's, and he might have ended up hanging from a nearby tree. After little to none persuasion, he agrees to stay with me, to heal. He is just as intrigued by me as I am by him.

Kyouka will make a nice roommate, and I don't intend on letting him go anytime soon. It's the middle of the night now, and he's sleeping soundly in my bed. The light taps of the rain begin again. It's been raining a lot lately. I should reinforce the house again before the water gets in. As the hour goes by, I am certain I must reinforce the house. The heat has slipped from its grasp, and Kyouka's starting to shiver. After another sneeze, I must keep him warm. I blow out the dwindling flame in the lamp, and slip next to him.

Maybe he's cold because I forced him free of his clothing. That was a dumb idea. Good thing I still had my kimono on. Instinctively, the man turns around and buries his face into my neck, releasing a murmur of pleasure. As Kyouka tried to become one with my being, his body folds into a venerable fetal position. With my kimono and heavy, thick cover over him, his shivering stops and I get a nose full of his hair. It isn't a pleasant smell. I will bathe him in the morning. His scalp and hair are dry and near dead. I have just the remedies for such ailments.

Eventually the sun rises and I try to stir away from his grip. His eyes crack open, staring into nothing. His eyes twitch then look at me.

And then he screams.

It is the most horrible sound I have ever heard. We scuttled away from each other. Kyouka hits the door so hard it falls down. He shivers and I can practically see his heart trying to leap out his chest. "Don't ever get close to me like that!"

"Well, it's my bed, too." I murmured shamefully.

"Well, I'll just sleep somewhere else!" Like a sad cripple, Kyouka clung to the doorway and lifted himself up. He stiffly reached down and dressed himself in the same rags he wore the day before. "Don't! I own a small pond near here. You can go bathe. I'll buy you-" Kyouka made something of a deep throated growl. "I'm fine." He hobbled down the hallway towards the front door.

Ah, haven't we seen this scene before?

The angry man ripped open the door and limped outside. "Where are you going, Kyouka?"

"For a walk." he said.

"Don't! It's dangerous!"

"I fucking know it's dangerous! I was _born_ here!"

I close the door behind me. "Then I'll walk with you. I have errands I need to run today anyway." I said. Kyouka spun around and gave a look of hatred. The way the locks of hair hung in face added to this aura of violence that surrounded him. I shrunk back a bit. "I... I have errands to run that I was suppose to do-"

"Just don't follow me!" Kyouka shouted at me. What had I done so wrong? Was I not allowed to sleep in my own bed? His anger began to stab at my heart. I could feel the back of my throat tightening. I bit my lip and staggered back on to the wall of my house.

He triggered it.

* * *

><p><em>"But... momma.."<em>

_"Not today, Aizen."_

_"I want to go, momma."_

_"Aizen, you can't. Another day."  
><em>

_"I don't want to be alone..."_

_"Aizen, you need to stop being so attached. I won't be here forev-"_

_"STOP! Don't say that, momma!"_

_"Aizen..."_

_"It hurts..."_

_"What? What hurts, Aizen?"_

_"My heart, momma..."_

_"Aizen..!? Oh, my god! You're bleeding! A medic! Get me a medic quickly!"_

* * *

><p>My throat opens and the air that slices through it burns my lungs. The cold wood of the house made my back go numb, the soggy ground had dampened my hakama. I had blacked out. The rain had started up again, but that didn't wash away the blood that stained chest. The world was blurry, my glasses had tumbled somewhere. A warm hand touch my forehead. "Kyouka?" My heart crumbled when I looked to the side and saw Tousen.<p>

Tousen was a young, dark skinned boy who was blind. He would come over occasionally to keep me company, or have a meal. He spent his time wondering around the district. Though the people did not particularly favor him because of his skin color, they would leave him be because his disability. "Aizen, what happened?" he asked. Tousen's usually curly, tangled dark hair was now damp and knotted.

"I've been tryin' to wake you up for hours." I patted the small boy on the head. I am glad that he couldn't see the terrible state I was in. "Please get up, Aizen. You scarin' me." I managed a small chuckle and leaned forward. A pain shot through my chest and I quickly sat back. "Aizen!" Tousen cried. His pearly eyes begin to tear up. "No, I'm fine, Tousen. Just hold on..." I begin to take many needed breaths, "Just hold on."

I turn around and use the wall as a grip to back on my feet. My body was partly numb. I pulled Tousen closer to me as he hugged my leg. I semi-limped into the house. Tousen led me to the kitchen, where I lit a candle and relaxed on the wooden chair.

"So what happen'd, Aizen?"

I looked up at the ceiling. _Oh nothing,_ I wanted to tell him, _just that __I became attached to someone and I made them very angry. Did I tell you that I care for this man? So much that my body literally broke down at the thought of him disliking me for any reason? _

I sighed.

"Someone literally broke my heart."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: All chapters will be 1,500-2,000 words. I wish to keep this short and sweet. Tousen talks with a slang because he is a child and he's black. It's called AAV (African American Vernacular) aka Ebonics and all dark skinned people who speak English in my stories will speak at one time or another.<strong>


	3. Heart Assasult

**Author's Note: Ah, Chapter 3. We are nearly to the end. Shinji is a bit OOC. DWI.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>I am the monster that has come to take your present<em>

_Feed me_

_Feed me_

_Feed me_

_I order it by decree_

* * *

><p>I sat in the very back of a local pub. I did not want or need any attention from the district's local thieves and hood rats. I knew the owner of the pub and explained to him what had happened to me. He agreed to let me stay until the rain stopped. I swiped the drink of sleeping drunkard and sipped my pain away.<p>

My mind couldn't help but wonder what became of that Aizen man. I had just left him after he collapsed against the wall of the house. I hobbled away as fast I could. What he did was unforgivable. My hand clenched the glass. I know he didn't mean though. He was the most innocent man I ever met. He was probably trying to keep me warm. I gripped my hair.

I had left a man who cared about me enough to give me a name and home to die. I gasped loudly, preventing myself from crying. The owner looked at me. I waved him away. While I wallowed in my sorrows, a couple of burly men waltzed into the pub, followed by a smug, petite, blonde man. He wore a pure black yukata, and his long hair was drawn back in a ponytail. His eyes were a light brown, and narrow. His voice seemed to creep up my back. I shivered involuntarily. "Hello, old man. Time to pay the piper." The man looked confused.

"I don't remember using any of your services-"

The young man shot a finger right up to the tip the owner's name and lightly tapped him on the nose as if he were some bad dog. "Sosuke Aizen strolled through here a day and a half ago, yes?" The owner looked up as if to remember something. "Why yes. Aizen did come through here? He fixed my roof before the storm came through."

My ears perked at Aizen's name. The man got around didn't he? Fixing someone's roof for no charge? I bet his spirit blinded people permanently with pure benevolence. I scooted closer to the edge of my seat.

"Exactly!" The man said. "Everyone knows that Sosuke Aizen belongs to me. Anyone seeking his helping must pay me." The owner's face grew purple. "What?! Aizen said there would be no charge!" The blonde man's lip curled into a sadistic grin.

"He lied."

The owner was furious. "Outrageous!" he yelled. He went into a fury of curses and swear. All the while, the petite man merely looked at his nails, occasionally picking them of any grime. I looked closer, his nails were quite long and sharp. I gritted my teeth.

He was rich.

He was apart of the people who looked down on the poor and watched us starve while they eat a 5-course-meal. I should have known the minute he walked through the door that he was apart of the elite class. He looked too clean. Once the owner was finished, a moment of silence passed. The man looked over from his nails. "You're finished, I take it?" the owner broke into a sweat. "Very well." the man continued, "I'm going to assume you don't have the necessary funds to appease me?"

The two burly men beside him begin to chuckle. When they cracked their knuckles, it sounds like a man's arm snapping cleanly into two halves. The men grabbed one of each arm of the owner and dragged him to the back room.

A series of cries for help and loud bangs ensued. The blonde man made his way around the counter and proceeded to pour probably the most expensive alcoholic beverage the man had available. He closed his eyes and began to take a sip. That is where I decided I needed to leave. I fidgeted in my seat. The front slid open but I was not in a position to see who it was.

"Shinji?"

I felt my heart stop several times before continuing an quickened pace. I leaned towards side and see his face. I shoot back into my seat. "Tousen, go sit please." he said. A small dark-skinned child with a huge mane of deep purple, curly hair. His eyes were a pearly white and he looked at everything with a child-like wonder. Tousen desperately tried to climb the stool but to no avail.

Like a caring father, Aizen picked up the boy and sat him on the stool. Aizen shook his umbrella and folded it, sitting it beside Tousen's stool.

Shinji looked upon the child with much distaste and Aizen reacted accordingly. "You leave him alone, Shinji." The blonde frowned. "Why are you walking around with garbage?" he took another shot from the glass set it down firmly on the counter, now looking at the child with a certain anger. Aizen's ears perked up to the apparent beating of the owner in the back. When Aizen turned his head just a bit, slid as much as I could to the other end of my seat.

"W-Wait, are you? Shinji!" Aizen wasted no time rushing to the back room. "Why don't you stop that?" I heard him say kindly. "I don't want to hurt you." The screaming resumed. Shinji didn't seem at all bothered by Aizen's superhero act and that bothered me . I think I was a bit jealous of their obvious knowing of each other. Shinji toyed with the glass a bit. He looked at the boy and frowned more.

"I don't like you." the bastard told the boy. Tousen scratched his head. "I'm sorry." the boy replied. Shinji studied the boy for a bit, then smashed the glass into the side of the poor child's face. I rose up then stopped. What could I possibly do with a limp? Tousen crashed to the floor and crumpled up. "Ooooow..." he moan loudly. Shinji stepped from beside the counter and continued his assault. Blood began to seep through his tangled mane. "My eye..." Tousen wailed. "My eyeee..." Shinji stomped on the child's side and I heard a sickening crack.

The child let out a high pitched squeal.

I couldn't stop myself.

"_Stop it!_" I yelled at him. I tried to move toward the boy in a way that made me seem healthy. Shinji's face was a mixture of shock and confusion. "Who the hell..." He looked towards the back room then back at me. "Fucking imposter..." he spat out. While keeping my eye on him, I bent down and grab piece of the crying child's hair. Slowly I slid him towards the bottom of another table, away from his aggressor.

"Who are you?" he asked. I stood back up. "Why did attack that child?" I asked him back. Shinji balled his fingers into a tight knot. "How dare you..._look_ like him...like my Aizen." I stared at him intently with a burning hatred. Ankle or no ankle, his ass was mine. "Aizen doesn't belong to you." was all I said. I sense that he was going to rush me, so I side stepped. Shinji barely had the time to move,as both as his thugs crashed through the back room door and into his back.

I held my breath as they barely missed Tousen's feeble body and landed hazardly onto the top of the table. Shinji took a deep breath before falling unconscious. Aizen exited the back room with a bloodied owner beside him. He had the biggest smile on his face that made the adrenaline start pumping through my body. Aizen noticed my presence and stopped. "Kyouka..." he said.

I broke eye contact with him. "That boy, he's hurt." Tousen's screams had winded down to a quiet sob. "Tousen..?" Aizen ran to his aid. "Oh my..." Aizen picked the boy and began to make his way out of the shop. He stopped at the door.

"Come with me." he said. It was pleading voice. "I..." I began to say. "I forgive you." Aizen said. "So please come back with me." He held Tousen tighter. "You promised you'd stay until your foot was healed. I couldn't live with myself if you left my care while still injured."

I stayed silent as I slithered pass him I couldn't hide the fact that I was still injured. "I am sorry, Aizen, but no." The cold rain drenched me. I started down the road and I could hear his distant footsteps. I turned around to yell at him, but his face sent a cold pang through my heart. It was the same face he made before he began to bleed from his mouth and black out. What if he did it again, with that child in his arms?

"I made some green tea." he continued his mental assault. "If you don't like it, I could make others. I have a lot." I couldn't tell if he was crying or not. "Please don't leave!" he cried out and my heart gave in. I walked over to him, my face screwed into a glare.

"Fine." I said. Aizen gave me a weak smile. His hand rubbed the loose strands of my hair back, and he kissed me on the forehead. I hugged him tightly.

Tousen just soaked in the warmth.


End file.
